El error de uno
by alei91
Summary: Hola chicas aqui estoy viva! bueno es un one-shot dedicado a Raquel Cisneros Taisho okumura


_**Regalo para Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura del grupo de What espero y te guste.**_

 ** _Ya que fue un reto que me toco de drama y me costo un trabajo pero espero y les encante el one-shot_**

* * *

 _ **En** **ese dia gris y lluvioso, ella llovia**_

 _ **Y le pregunto al cielo:**_

 _ **Te han destruido al igual que a mi?**_

 _ **Y en ese momento, la lluvia se convirtio en tormenta**_

 _ **(Y ella, pudo entender todo)**_

Un día lluvioso un joven peliplata se encontraba recostado en el sillón de su oficina viendo atreves de los ventanales de su oficina como la lluvia caía mientras lo recuerdos lo azotaban se había levantado al mini bar que tenia dentro de su espaciosa oficina para servirse un wiski, recordaba como había anhelado un día el que fuera dueño de su propia empresa, con 27 años ya era un empresario reconocido en la industria de la electrónica, ya que nunca le gusto depender de su padre el gran InuNo taisho.

Su padre era un gran empresario y a el desde pequeño admiraba a su padre, y a temprana edad empero a administrar las empresas de su padre ya que al ser el primer hijo heredaría la empresa y su hermano menor seria el segundo a mando cuando inicio paso por todos los puestos para llegar a ser el gran empresario que ahora era.

Mas sin embargo ahora que poseía su propia empresa no tenia todo lo que quería ya que aun se lamentaba de perder a la persona que todo había dado por el mas por orgullo no quiso aceptar que la amaba, pero al recordar los últimos acontecimientos quería regresar el tiempo atrás.

Flash back

En su vida universitaria el era el mas cotizado por las féminas en su ultimo año de la carrera de mercadotecnia, nunca le hizo falta compañía para sus noches apasionadas siempre había una metida en su dormitorio ya que estudiaba en.

La universidad Shikon la mas prestigiada de todas las universidades ya que al ser exclusiva de paga también tenia estudiantes becados y tenia un programa de intercambio estudiantil en todo el mundo y en el campus tenían sus propios dormitorios y cada edificio para las diversas carreras que tenían.

Al ser hijo de un gran empresario tenia privilegios al igual que su hermano que iba en su segundo año de carrera para poder manejar las empresas de su padre, al igual que el a su hermano no le faltaba compañía femenina, el pensaba que el amor era un gran desperdicio de tiempo ya que veía como varios de sus compañeros descuidaban sus estudios por estar enamorado _,_ a el lo conocían como el _Lord de hielo._

Nunca en sus 21 años se había enamorado hasta ese día cuando iniciaron las clases de nuevo curso iba caminando rumbo a la dirección cuando una joven aba-sache choco contra el y los papeles que ella llevaba se le cayeron estaba a punto de decirle que se fijara cuando ella levanto su mirada apenada por lo ocurrido y el quedo prendado de sus ojos que para el eran mas hermosos que un zafiro.

\- Discúlpame por favor pero es que tenia prisa por llegar con el director - Cuando acabo de levantar sus papeles se presento- Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi - Le regalo una sonrisa y le extendió su mano.

El se quedo observando su cuerpo, media como 1.65, su cabello lo tenia debajo de su cadera y sus puntas se le ondulaban, sus ojos azul zafiros, con sus pestañas tupí das y negras y rizadas, nariz respingada y su rostro ovalado, y sus labios que tenían un poco pintura roja que lo tentaban a que los besara, cuello perfecto, y tiene un busto que a simple vista podía decir que eran perfectos para sus grandes manos, de cintura estrecha, y unas caderas angostas y sus piernas que se podían apreciar con el pantalón que traía se veía que estaban bien torneadas, cuando salio de sus trance observo que le había extendido la mano.

\- Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho -

\- Mucho gusto Sesshomaru y otra vez discúlpame - Se retiro Kagome y siguió su camino a la dirección, cuando desapareció del rango de la vista de Sesshomaru se quedo pensando que demonios le paso que ya no le contesto a esa chiquilla.

Agitando la cabeza para quitarse esas malas ideas llego a la dirección y fue con la recepcionista, que en cuanto lo vio le indico que el director ya lo estaba esperando, toco a la puerta y cuando le dieron el paso, al primero que vio fue al director Totosai huchia, y sentada a la derecha en el escritorio se encontraba aquella chica que lo había dejado intranquilo.

\- Que bueno que llegaste Sesshomaru, siéntate de favor al lado de la señorita Higurashi, te mande a llamar para que por favor hagas el tour a la señorita por toda la facultad, ya que al ser el presidente de la comitiva estudiantil, a ti te encargo en especial a la señorita Higurashi ya que ella viene de Francia, bueno señorita Higurashi la dejo en buenas manos, toma Sesshomaru hay encontraras en donde estará, ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que atender.

Cuando los despacho el director Sesshomaru la empezó a guiar por todo el campus le mostró donde se hacían los partidos de fútbol, tenis, voleibol, etc. Le mostró los diferentes tipos de edificios y que carreras se impartían hay por último le mostró los dormitorios, pero lo que mas le impresiono a Sesshomaru fue el ver que estaba cerca de su dormitorio de el ta que eran de los más exclusivos lo que le intrigo es quien seria ella ya que su apellido no le sonaba y para tener un lugar así quería decir que sus padres eran millonarios como los de el.

Cuando puso atención a que edificio para su carrera tenía que llevaría vio que estaría con el estúpidos de su hermano, por lo que decidió que observaría que pasaría de ahora en adelante ya que si a el lo había intrigado de tal magnitud ni se quería ni imaginar que pasaría con el inepto de Inuyasha.

Con el transcurso del tiempo fue observando como la aba-sache se fue desenvolvimiento en el plantel ya que era una de las destacadas en sus promedios escolares t también era destacada en los deportes como en la natación como en arquearía, ahora comprendía por que tenía muy buena forma.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando entre ellos y a muchos le callo como bomba el ver que entre ellos había química por las miradas furtivas que se daban no pasaban desapersividas para Inuyasha ya que a el al igual que a su hermano les interesaba demasiado pero con el no le prestaba la atención como al mayor y es que su adorada novia Kikio no se la dejaba fácil ya que antes que llegara Kagome ella era la mejor en arquería y era la mas popular pero todo cambio con la llegada de Kagome.

Cuando vio que su novio se interesaba por otra se empezó a poner posesiva con el lo acompañaba a todos lados y casi no le se le despegaba mas que en los partidos de fútbol, ya que ella al ser animadora luego tenia practicas que hacer junto a sus compañeras que eran, Kagura y Sara estas dos ultimas se morían por el príncipe de hielo por lo que cada vez que tenían la oportunidad se le pegaban como chicles.

Pero por mas que lo hicieran el no les prestaba atención y era lo que hacia que les hirviera la sangre ta que para nadie tenia atención mas que para Kagome para su graduación la escuela les organizó una cena baile, lo que nadie se esperó fue que para ese entonces Sesshomaru invitara a Kagome como su pareja de baile dejando así a mas de uno sorprendidos y a otras echando espuma por la boca.

Pero solo eso no fue la bomba de la noche ya que cuando dio su discurso de despedida hay delante de todos le pidió que fuera su novia ya que casi en su año de amistad se fueron conociendo y a pesar de que los dos eran de carácter diferente congeniaban muy bien.

Pero al inicio de su ultimo año de carrera para Kagome a ella se le dificultaron las cosas ya que aun estaba Inuyasha y los celos de su novia no ayudaban mucho ya que le hacían bromas pesadas junto con Sara, le escondían su ropa cuando salia de sus clases de natación pero aveces Sango les frustraba sus ataques hacia Kagome ya que ella era su amiga desde infancia a pesar de que las dos se separaron seguían en contacto, por lo que cuando llego fue una gran sorpresa para Sango ya que ella no savia que regresaba.

\- Hay amiga deberías de hacer algo con ese par de arpías conforme solo son las dos por que ya se fue la otra pero esto no debe de seguir a si.

\- Ya lo se Sango pero no quiero que algo malo su seda no quiero que las lleguen a expulsar por mi culpa y no le quiero decir nada a Sesshomaru porque ya sabes como es.

\- Hay Kagome cuando entenderás que no toda la gente es buena no todos tenemos el corazón que tu tienes amiga te preocupas por los demás antes que por ti misma y esas dos lo único que quieren es acabar contigo, pero que voy hacer contigo? Bueno cambiando de tema ya sabes que vas hacer para su aniversario?

\- Si nos vamos a ir de viaje cuando termine el año ya solo falta un mes para que terminemos nuestra carrera y Sesshomaru pidió vacaciones para que estemos dos semanas fueras dice que su papá tiene una casa de campo en las afueras y vamos a ir hay y tu ya pensaste que darle a Miroku? - Mientras la veía con una cara picara ya que su novio era un mano larga.

\- Pues vamos a salir a la playa cuando nos graduemos al día siguiente salimos en la mañana - Lo decía con una cara completamente roja ya que aun le costaba trabajo hablar a si de Miroku a pesar que tenían un noviazgo de mas de 4 años.

\- Y por que te pones tan roja Sango dime a caso has hecho algo que no me has dicho- Con eso ultimo ocasiono un rojo mayor en la oji chocolate - Jajajaja hay amiga deberás que tu sola te echas de cabeza dime te dolió?

Sango que aduras penas podía hablar solo pudo asentir con la cabeza ya que la vergüenza le podía mas al haber sido descubierta por su amiga ya que a pesar de haber sido discreto su amiga tenia una habilidad para saber las cosas que no se le decían.

\- Cambiando de tema tu sabes por que Inuyasha y Miroku ya casi no se hablan? - Hay pudo ella saber que si lo sabia ya que a Kagome todo se le reflejaba en su mirada sus ojos eran muy expresivos por lo que se sabia si estaba feliz o andaba triste.

\- Si se pero promete que no vas a matar a nadie - Al ver que asentía su amiga le contó - Pues el otro día quede con Miroku que si iba por mi para ir a la empresa del padre de Sessgomaru e Inuyasha pero en el camino a mi habitación, salio Inuyasha diciendo que había algo muy importante que tenia que decirme y yo como tonta le creí, pase a su habitación cuando sentí que me empujaba contra su cama y me empezaba a besar a la fuerza y yo forsejie con el pero en el jaloneo el rompió mi blusa y se quito su camisa y antes de que llegara a mayores al oír Miroku los gritos de la habitación entro y al ver lo que sucedía empujo a Inuyasha fuera de la cama y me saco de hay, pero hay amiga fue algo horrible te juro que si no hubiera pasado Miroku no se que habría pasado.

Sango abrazaba a su amiga ya que había roto en llanto al recordar lo sucedido tenia unas ganas de irle a partir la cara a ese mal nacido ya que desde que que conoció a kag nunca la había dejado en paz y todo empeoro cuando se volvió la novia de su hermano mayor, ella sabia que su amiga en un principio le gustaba Inuyasha pero al enterarse de que este tenia novia ella se alejo de el para evitar problemas, pero al estar tratando constantemente con Sesshomaru pudo ver como entre los dos las cosas cambiaban, pero eso si su novio no se salvaría por no haberle contado lo sucedió solo por ahorita lo dejaría pasar ya que el fin de semana se irían todos a festejar por el cumpleaños de su amiga.

Para el fin de semana Sango y Kagome ya se encontraban listas esperando que pasaran por ellas al cuarto de la festejada, Sango llevaba puesto un vestido negro que se le moldeaban a sus curvas con un corte en v en la espalda en color negro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y unas zapatillas de plataforma negros, Kagome llevaba un vestido rojo amarrado al cuello pegado y le llegaba un poco arriba de los muslos y sus zapatillas de plataforma rojo, cuando tocaron a su puerta pudo ver que Sesshomaru iba con unas pantalones de mezclilla negros que se le adaptaban muy bien y una camisa en color rojo con rayas y mangas a 3/4 remangadas y unos tennis casuales ocasionando que se viera mas sexy y miroku iba con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules deslavados y una camisa polo color azul marino.

Cuando llegaron a la disco ya los estaba esperando Koga con su novia Ayame, y kikio con Inuyasha por ese día las cosas estuvieron en calma ya pasada las 3 de la mañana se despidieron de los demás ya que Sesshomaru le tenia una sorpresa a Kag, se fueron en el ferrari de Sesshomaru y cuando llegaron al departamento de este se encontró con una mesa decorada y velas por todas partes del departamento junto con pétalos de rosa.

En pesaron el camino con besos hasta llegar a la habitación del peliplata, el la recostó suavemente en la cama y la fue despojando de su ropa poco a poco pasando besos por donde había quitado su vestido después bajo a su intimidad donde le empezó a masaje-ar su clítoris sobre sus pataletas y poco a poco fue introduciendo sus dedos en la intimidad de ella se podían oír los gemidos que salían de su boca cuando la sintió lista se despojo de su ropa y se coloco encima de ella y poco a poco la fue penetrando mientras ella pasaba sus manos en la espalda de el enterrando sus uñas cuando sintió que de una sola estocada se adentro a lo mas profundo de su interior no pudo evitar las lagrimas que le salieron pero el le limpio sus lagrimas con besos y se estuvo quieto cuando sintió que ella se movía empezó su vaivén haciendo cada vez mas rápidas y profundas sus penetraciones cuando sintieron que llegaba al momento se aferraron mas el uno al otro y culminaron juntos.

Después de esa noche cada vez que podían se entregaban el uno al otro ya que eran sus complemento a la llegada de la graduación de Kagome todos festejaban, cuando todo termino se despidió de sango ya que irían de vacaciones a lugares distintos, en sus vacaciones se la pasaron de lo mejor pero en los último día que le quedaban llegaron las visitas indeseables, Sara junto a Kikio llegaron para echar las cosas por el borde.

\- Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí? - A pesar que no lo demostraba mucho Sesshomaru estaba sumamente enojado por la interrupción de esas dos ya que lo habían interrumpido cuando la azabache quería decirle algo importante ya que en la ultima semana se puso mal y la llevo al doctor para saber que le pasaba.

\- Querido vengo abrirte los ojos ya que la perra de tu novia se estuvo revolcando con tu hermano en este año que les quedo de la universidad y si no me crees aquí están estas fotos ya que a mi amiga la han dañado con su infidelidad - Cuando le arrebato el sobre de las manos de Sara no podía creer lo que había hay fotos de su hermano abrazándola y otras en la recamara que era de su hermano en la universidad enojado y segado subió las escaleras para entrar a su habitación y levantar de un jalón a Kagome que estaba recostada.

\- Que te pasa Sesshomaru por que me levantas asi?

\- Lo que pasa es que eres una maldita zorra como voy a creer que todo este año me estuviste engañando con el idiota de mi hermano - Le aventó las fotos al ver su cara de confusión, mientras que en la puerta de divertían las dos arpías de ver lo que pasaba con la pareja.

\- Pero esto no es cierto déjame que te explique lo que paso Sesshomaru por favor, ademas tu sabes que eso no es cierto puesto que me entre a ti y solamente he estado contigo déjame hablar.

\- NOO! Toma tus cosas y lárgate no te quiero volver a ver nunca - Esas palabras la destrozaron por completo pero lo siguiente lo que la acabo - Ademas yo no te necesito puesto que estoy con Sara desde hace tiempo y pienso casarme con ella.

* * *

Con la dignidad que le quedaba tomo sus cosas y se marcho de hay, el no volvió a saber de ella durante 6 años y en ese tiempo su hermano le contó la verdad de lo que habia pasado en una fiesta donde se pasaron de copas confeso Inuyasha que Kikio con Sara lo planearon todo y el se entero ya que supo que Kagome había desaparecido junto con Sango y a pesar de que se arreglo con Miroku nunca le dijo a donde se habían ido ya que había temporadas donde Miroku salia del país o veía a Sango que iba por el al trabajo pero nunca le dijeron nada de la abazache.

Hasta ese día donde llevarían acabo un contrato muy jugoso junto a su padre y su empresa, con una empresa extranjera cuando la vio llegar al entrar a su oficina junto con su abogado y un escolta nunca se imagino que se hubiera puesto mas bella y se quedo en blanco cuando le hablo con tanta frialdad, trato de hablar con ella después de cerrar el contrato mas la respuesta que obtuvo no lo ayudo mucho.

\- Ahora quieres hablar después de que te dije que me escucharas pero no lo hiciste y si me disculpas tengo asuntos que atender.

La mando a investigar y fue grande su sorpresa al ver que tenia a un niño de unos 6 años aproximadamente que era idéntico a el la diferencia eran sus ojos que eran iguales a lo de su madre, fue cuando entendió que de eso ella quería hablar con el ese día, que fue el día que cometió su mas grande idiotez pero tarde se dio cuenta al ver que ella había rehecho su vida al lado de alguien mas pero el consuelo que le quedo es aun formaba parte de su corazón con ese niño que se llamaba igual a el solo esperaba que con el tiempo ella lo perdonara.

 **Fin.**

Espero y les aya gustado mi intento de drama ya que como sabemos que en el drama nunca se acaba bien aquí tampoco bueno chicas nos vemos después ya que estoy en la continuación de la historia el amor después de la muerte espero y para la otra semana traerles es capitulo nuevo y no me maten sino ya no tendrán escritora jeje saludos


End file.
